For commercial communications satellite applications, active phased array payloads require more bias power and dissipate more thermal energy than conventional payloads. Therefore, they require a very lightweight structure to offset the weight increase in the power supply needed to produce the same effective isotropic radiated power (EIRP). The active phased array must also radiate RF and thermal energy efficiently to maintain reasonable array areas and surface temperatures.